leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tahm Kench/Background
|image = Tahm KenchSquare.png |render = |gender = Male |race = To be determined |birthplace = |residence = |occupation = Crossroads Demon |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = |related = *Champion Reveal: Tahm Kench |disp_name = Tahm Kench |title = The River King }} Lore The River King= Into a sunken town, the Handsome Gambler ran, for he owed gold and blood, and yet had none to spare. Desperate and forlorn, he was about to change his path and walk away, when he heard a song that called on him, to chance his luck again. Now the singer was a creature, with the biggest mouth the Gambler had ever seen. "Excuse my song," the monstrous siren said. "The tune's purpose was your attention. For I knew you had troubles and I can offer absolutions." "Can you carry me from this bind?" the youth asked. "Boy, the world's one river, and I'm its king. Ain't no place I ain't been. Ain't no place I can't go again... And the price is a minuscule thing. See, I got hungers that ain't easily fed. But those finest tables? They ain't never got a seat for me. So I need men, like yourself, and let me in." Now the Gambler's only hunger was dice and cards. So this bargain? It seemed too easy a price. "If you're offering a ticket," the youth finally said. "That's a deal I will take." And before another word was spoke, the monster snapped him up and fled. The a faraway land the Gambler was conveyed. At a palace of chance, he was left. Years passed. And love the Gambler found. His bride? a princess. And the wedding? None would miss. Now when that hungry beast finally did arise: the family screamed and fought. And although the Gambler tried to cast him out... it ate the gifts, and house, and gold! For its hunger? Nothing satisfied. "Please, not now, not this time!" the bride did cry. The beast's response? To her it purred, "This hunger's a burden, but it's the last time I swear. So please, forgive." Now the creature's lies, so melodic and sincere, charmed that bride. And thus she failed to recognize when that demon's jaw unhinged. She screamed, just once. As I snapped her bones and crushed her limbs! Now that meal? It left me satisfied. So cry if you want boy, 'cause you had a chance to walk away. Instead you're the fool, the fool who let me in. Quotes ;Upon starting a game * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While in combat * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While in combat * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Taunting a nearby * * ;Upon spitting out an enemy champion with * * * * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * * ;Upon casting * * ; * ''"Are you the waiter of this establishment?" * "Truth requires a journey on blind faith." * "Good ideas fall from you like pudding from a harpy." * "Step closer, and I'll carry you to your prize." * "You're like a roofless mansion - impressively useless." * "Forgiveness is a shore like any other." * "I appreciate your mind is unsullied by the complications of reason." * "Allow me to facilitate your rapaciousness." * "You read words and mistake that for understanding." * "You are a traveller... and I provide transport." * "You're as witty as you are subtle." * "Let me make a meal with your ambition." * "You're as likable as a rat in a bridle shop." * "Every heart has its own hunger. Tell me yours." ; * "I refuse to trouble myself with charlatans." * "Sorcery is a distaste for habit." * "Something about this blade feels... redundant." * "Truly this is the best way to enjoy a buffet." * "Say what you will - a large man cannot be ignored." * "I have a hunger for... fine shoes." * "A little sedation for my more noisesome neighborrs." * "A handy tool for the next time I'm... in between meals." * "How did I leave my jacket pocket unadorned for so long?" ; * "This is my river, you scoundrel!" * "You dare invade my table?" * "Beast, you are a rank dish! Ill served!" * "You have succeeded only in ruffling my attire!" * "My constitution is unflappable!" * "Was that an attack, or an hors d'oeuvre?" * "How droll your attacks are!" * "I can provide all manner of refuge." * "I am sanctuary for those in my favour." * "I wonder who might like to bargain for a little freedom." * "I see nothing splendiferous with this table's offerings!" * "Finally, my enormity matches my appetite." Development Patch 5.11 Patch note teaser References Category:Champion backgrounds